How dare you?
by Bmce
Summary: Miranda's world shatters when she finds out that her daughter has a secret love.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"No silly. Of course I did not tell her anything about us. After what happened in Paris I don't think mom would ever approve of our relationship."

Cassidy's voice was merely a whisper, as she was sitting at the kitchen table, the phone stuck to her ear. The once cute little redhead had grown into a beautiful young lady. The fashionable haircut and designer clothes suited her well, as she had clearly inherited her mother's grace and beauty. She sipped her coffee and sighed.

"I know, I know. It was five years ago, but still…it hurt her a lot…and this…what we have between us would hurt her even more."

Cassidy listened intently and her tone became apologetic when she spoke again.

"Sorry babe my battery died and I couldn't find the charger. Caroline must have stashed it somewhere. That's why I called you from the land line…Listen we have to finish now. Mom will be home soon…I miss you too babe, but I see you tonight, right?"

There must have been some kind of reconfirmation on the other end because Cassidy's face lit up and her voice dropped an octave as she breathed into the phone.

"I love you Andy."

Cassidy put the phone down onto the table and headed upstairs to her room, excited and with a dreamy smile that she didn't notice her mother standing in the pantry, with shocked expression on her face.

Miranda had escaped from work early. She had wanted to spend some time with Cassidy before her daughter left for summer camp, where she worked as a camp counselor. Caroline had already left. She was on a tour in Europe with her drama group. The girls were seventeen now. They had their own lives, friends and programs. Although in the last five years their relationship with their mother had become closer and more intimate. The three of them spent lots of time together and Miranda flattered herself with the thought that her daughters were her confidants and that they would never keep any secret from her. However her belief had just been shattered when she unintentionally overheard Cassidy's phone conversation.

Miranda had been in the pantry looking for ingredients for dinner when Cassidy had rushed into the kitchen and started to chat while making coffee. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Miranda was just about to make her presence known when she heard Cassidy mention her and Paris. She froze in place and tried to follow the words her daughter was speaking. Unfortunately, Cassidy had spoken too soft, so she couldn't catch everything but what she did hear made her think the unthinkable. She grabbed the edge of one of the selves to steady herself, her fingers whitening, her heart hammering in her chest.

After Cassidy passed her, Miranda pulled herself together and stepped into the kitchen. She eyed the abandoned phone for a few seconds, before reaching for it with a trembling hand.

She pressed the redial button and slowly lifted the phone to her ear. After five rings, she was about to hang up, when the voicemail picked up and her worst suspicion was proved true when she heard the way too familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello. You've reached Andy Sachs. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Miranda had been sitting in her study for the last half hour. Her thoughts running wild. She couldn't believe what she had just learnt. Andrea Sachs and her daughter! She'd heard it with her own ears. Cassidy confessing her love to Andrea… _I love you Andy_ …That's what she had said, hadn't she?

The confusion slowly turned into anger and Miranda was seeing red. Cassidy was only seventeen. Not a little kid anymore but still a minor and Andrea was what? She must be in her thirties now. She had no business with a kid and most importantly not with her kid.

Turning the woman into the police wasn't an option, Miranda wanted to handle this her own way. Mainly because she wanted to make it as painless for Cassidy as possible. She knew how important "first love" was for a teenager and falling for a woman like Andrea Sachs would make the break-up more painful. More painful because Andrea was kind, sweet, smart and gorgeous. A perfect person to fall in love with. Miranda knew it from her own personal experience. And she also knew how it felt to lose Andrea. But right now wasn't about her. It was about Cassidy and the fact that Andrea had crossed a line. Something that she should have never done.

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. A lone tear escaped and slide down on her face. She wiped it forcefully and reached for her phone.

"Emily. I want Andrea Sachs's home address…I don't care. Do it. Now."

Miranda, hurried to the garage and got behind the wheel of her Porsche. She was so shaken that she dropped the key twice before she could start the engine. She inhaled deeply, several times, trying to calm herself before she eased the car into traffic. Her cell phone rang and she barked into it impatiently.

"Yes!"

"I have the address, Miranda. Surprisingly, she lives in a penthouse located in that new apartment building four corners from your townhouse at the..."

"I know the building." Miranda interrupted Emily, changed lanes and floored the gas. "That's all."

She got there in no time. Parking the car in front of the building, she rushed inside. With determined steps she stalked past the doorman toward the elevator, until she was called after.

"Excuse me…Excuse me…Mrs Priestly..."

Miranda stopped abruptly and turned, shooting an icy glare at the doorman.

The well-built, middle aged man gave her an apologetic smile and held up a plastic card. "Your security pass ma'am."

Miranda starred at him dumfounded, narrowing her eyes.

"My security pass?" she asked softly, her voice so cold that the man instinctively stepped back, swallowing hard.

"Yes ma'am. It activates the elevator and also opens Ms Sachs' apartment door."

Wanting to ease the tension he added further explanation.

"Ms Sachs authorised this security pass for you, ma'am. We have been under strict orders to present it to you whenever you arrive."

The doorman handed Miranda the card and motioned toward the elevator.

"Tenth floor, ma'am. Ms. Sachs is at home. I'm sure she will be delighted to see you." He nodded politely and walked back to his desk.

"I doubt that I'm the right Priestly she wanted to see." murmured Miranda, as she swiped the card and the elevator silently crawled up to the tenth floor.

Why would Andrea authorise a pass for her? Was it really for her, or was it a mistake and she'd been given what was meant for Cassidy? But, no. The doorman knew who she was and seemed sure of his business. Yet another question that needed to be answered and there was only one person who could do that.

The elevator stopped with a slight thump and the door silently slid open, revealing a small bright hall. There was only one door, just opposite to the elevator. That was the last barrier between her and Andrea now.

Miranda steeled herself and lifted her hand to knock but changed her mind and decided to use the card instead.

The lock clicked and she pushed the door open.

Andy was sitting on the couch in the living room with a laptop in her lap. Her fingers were tapping rapidly on the keyboard. She'd heard the quiet chime that signalled an arrival and called out without raising her eyes from the screen.

"Hey sweetie. You're back already?"

Not getting an answer she looked up. Straight into furious blue eyes.

"Miranda."

Many emotions flashed across Andy's face in less than a second. She rose from her seat and took a tentative step in Miranda's direction, just to be stopped by the editor's spiteful hiss.

"How dare you! How dare you, Andrea!"

"Miranda, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Andrea. It doesn't suit you. I'm talking about your unforgivable, disgusting act of seducing my seventeen year old daughter."

"Wait, what? Where did that come from? You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious all right, Andrea. I heard you, so you can't deny it. I heard Cassidy confessing her love to you."

"I don't know what you heard, Miranda but I can assure you there is nothing going on between us."

"Tell me you haven't seen her or talked to her in the last five years. Tell me."

Andy hesitated and that fact didn't escape the older woman's attention.

"So it's really true."

"No! Miranda. Please listen to me. We ran into each other about two months ago. We talked a little. Exchanged telephone numbers. But that's all that happened. I haven't seen her or heard from her since then."

Andy was trying desperately to clear the air. She picked up her phone from the table and offered it to Miranda.

"Here. You can check my phone. No calls or messages."

Miranda didn't reach for the offered phone. Just glanced at it when it started to buzz.

"How unfortunate." Miranda said stonily, "That she is calling you right now."

Startled Andy starred at her Blackberry, Cassidy's name blinking on the screen. In a bit of a daze, she raised the phone to her ear and answered the call, with her eyes on Miranda, who had now sunk to the coach, her face buried in her palms.

"Cassidy?"

Miranda heard her daughter's frantic answer but couldn't make out the words. Her head snapped up at Andy's sharp intake of breath. Seeing the brunette pale and sway against the bookshelf. She jumped up without thinking and took hold of Andy's arm to steady her. The young woman's next words made her grasp almost painful and the blood chilled in her veins.

"Presbyterian? I'm on my way."

Ending the call, Andy tried to free herself but Miranda's grip was firm.

The editor, not the first time that day, lost her cool and shook Andy, her voice nearly hysterical.

"What happened to Cassidy? Why is she in hospital?"

Andy closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again there were tears. A sob erupted from her and she leaned against the editor.

"It's not about your daughter, Miranda. It's about mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The drive to the hospital was silent, both women deep in thought. Miranda expertly manoeuvred the car, changing lanes quickly, making sure that they would reach their destination in no time. At any other time, Andy would have found her aggressive yet safe driving style, hot, but the circumstances were different and the young woman's mind was otherwise occupied. Miranda's earlier accusation confused and hurt her beyond words, but she put it aside, focusing on her daughter's well being.

Miranda was confused too. Not only were her earlier questions not answered but new ones arose. Andrea had a daughter. And Cassidy was with her. How was that even possible, if Andrea was telling her the truth and she hadn't seen Cassidy recently. Plus, how old could that kid be? Four? Five? She felt a pounding headache forming behind her eyes and she shook her head lightly trying to chase away the perplexing thoughts. She glanced at the young woman next to her. Andy looked so lost that Miranda reached out and squeezed the younger woman's slightly trembling hand.

Andy stiffened and Miranda realized that her touch might not have been welcomed. She was pulling back her hand when Andy grabbed it and laced their fingers together. A silent understanding passed between them and the tension in the car noticeably eased.

Miranda parked the Porsche and they hurried inside the hospital, hand in hand. As they walked through the door there was a flash on their right side and a voice called out.

"Mrs. Priestly who is your friend? Are you two dating?"

Their steps never halting they ignored the paparazzo and rushed to the administration desk. The doctor in green scrubs, who was standing there, greeted Andy with a quick hug. The fact that they knew each other was evident.

"Andy. Thank God you're here. We were trying to reach you on your cell but you didn't answer. Fortunately, the girl who was with Amanda assured us that she had called you before and that you were on your way."

Andy's grip tightened on Miranda's hand and she ever so slightly leaned against the editor.

"Grace. Where is she? What happened?"

"Tracey is still with her. She hasn't finished some of the tests yet. I'm almost sure that we'll have to reschedule her surgery. She has to be operated on as soon as possible. Preferably today."

Andy closed her eyes, released Miranda and grabbed the desk with both of her hands. Her grip was so strong that her fists turned white. She was shaking. Her breath coming in short gasps. Strong arms pulled her from the desk, into a gentle embrace and she melted into the editor's warm body, letting the unique scent of the older woman settle her nerves with its familiarity. As Miranda whispered soothing words into Andy's ears, for a brief moment she forgot the cruel reality and enjoyed a moment of peace.

"Andy."

Andy lifted her head from Miranda's neck and saw a lanky woman, wearing the same colour scrubs as Grace, heading their direction. She reluctantly freed herself from the editor's arms, although her hand automatically found its way back to the older woman's, and focused on the newcomer.

"Tracey, how is she? Can I see her now?"

The woman, Miranda recognized, was Dr. Tracey Hart, a brilliant heart specialist they had met before at several fundraising events.

Dr. Hart smiled reassuringly as she gave Andy a hug. "She's ok for now, but we need to discuss her condition. I don't think we can wait another month. I want to perform her surgery today."

"How did this happen? You had told me that we should wait until she was a little bit stronger. She felt good before, at least she didn't tell me otherwise." Andy's heart was racing. This couldn't be happening.

Dr. Hart nodded. "Why don't we discuss this in my office. After we've made a decision you can go and see Amanda." Then chuckling, she added "She won't miss you right now, anyway. She's feeling better and trying to show off for her girlfriend."

"Her girlfriend?" Miranda and Andy said simultaneously.

"Yes. The cute redhead. Cassidy maybe?"

At that, Miranda realized her terrible mistake and how her ears had failed her. It had never been Andy. It had been Mandy.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"You should leave now babe. Before mom gets here." the caramel skinned girl about Cassidy's age said, as she caressed the Priestly twin's hand lovingly. Cassidy who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed leaned over the girl's prone figure and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Relax babe. Andy is cool. She'll get over 'us' fast. Can you imagine how my mom would have reacted if she knew about our relationship?"

"Well. Can you?" The unexpected voice raising the question, caused Cassidy to pale. Without turning she gave Mandy, who was staring at the newcomer behind her, a quick peck on the lips and whispered. "I'd better run now if I want to survive. You're safe though, because a sick tiny girl is no prey for the big bad dragon. I'll call you later."

Standing straight she turned toward Miranda with a big, bright, innocent smile.

"Mom. I'd like to stay and explain but you won't listen. So I'll just go home and ground myself, so you won't have to bother." She winked at Mandy and rushed out leaving the bewildered editor behind.

Mandy had heard numerous stories about the Dragon Lady's bad temper and now facing a possible volcanic eruption she tried to become invisible. Somehow she couldn't believe Cassidy. Being sick is not good enough protection when you are face to face with a visibly irritated Miranda Priestly.

"Good evening, Amanda. Please forgive my daughter. She has absolutely no manners. One would think she was raised in a barn." Miranda stepped closer to the bed and squeezed the girl's hand. "How do you feel?"

"I…I'm ok, Mrs. Priestly."

"Call me Miranda. Your mom is with Dr. Hart. She'll be here soon."

Mandy studied the editor who seemed more sad than angry.

"I'm sor...sorry Mrs...I mean Miranda. We…we didn't want to cause any problems. We ju..just…"

Miranda interrupted the stammering girl. "Let's postpone this conversation to when you are feeling better and everybody is present, ok?"

Mandy nodded and an awkward silence descended on the room.

"She loves you, you know." The quiet voice pulled Miranda back from her thoughts and she looked at Mandy, tilting her head questioningly.

Mandy smiled warmly. No longer timid, her smile was much alike Andrea's. "My mom...Andy. She loves you very much."

Miranda returned the smile ruefully. "After what I've done today…I doubt that."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "You old folks always make things difficult."

Miranda released an amused chuckle. "How come young lady?"

"Mom has been waiting for you, for the last five years. She never goes out. No matter who wants to date her, she always refuses them. Yet she doesn't contact you or do anything to express how she feels in any other way. When we moved into the penthouse she got you a security pass. And guess what?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"The cards are recoded every six months. And every time they ask mom if that card should be renewed as well. Her answer is always the same - _Just once more_."

Miranda didn't know what to say. She was taken back by what she'd heard, but Mandy hadn't finished.

"We celebrated her 30th birthday two months ago. She hardly ever drinks, so she got a bit tipsy on the champagne. I asked her about you and this nonsense she's been doing." Mandy gave Miranda a sheepish grin, "No offense."

Miranda just waved and the girl went on.

"She said, when you find the one who makes you whole, you wait for them forever, because living with even the littlest of hope, it's still better than settling for second best."

Miranda was stunned. For once, the English language failed her. There were no words to properly express the myriad of thoughts and emotions that fought for dominance in her mind. She was in incredulous. Andrea loved her? After Paris? After all these years? She was anxious. Andrea loved her. What had she done? How could she think the worst of someone like Andrea, let alone accuse her of something so heinous? She was hopeful. Andrea loved her! She had waited. Miranda wasn't the only one to feel this way. A warm fuzzy feeling bubbled up and enveloped Miranda. If she were prone to theatrics she would have burst out in tears. She felt like a giddy school girl, finding out that her secret crush was reciprocated. Except what Miranda felt for Andy was so much more than a crush that when Andy walked into the room a few seconds later, Miranda could only look at her with newfound wonder.

"Sweetie" Andy sat on the bed and hugged her daughter. "What happened?"

"I haven't done anything mom. I didn't run or anything. We were just walking around the park, and suddenly I couldn't breathe and I fainted. "

"Sweetie. I had a discussion with Dr. Hart and she doesn't want to wait any longer. You were lucky this time but…"

"When?" Mandy asked. The calmness of her voice showing her quiet determination.

"Now. They will be here soon." Andy said her eyes glistening.

"Everything is going to be all right mom. And you don't have to do it alone. Miranda's here."

Two nurses stepped into the room. "Are you ready?"

Mandy shook her head, then grinned. "No. But let's get this over with. I have a hot date tomorrow, I don't want to miss it."

As she was rolled out, she pulled Miranda down and spoke softly. "Please tell Cassidy that I love her. But most importantly, if anything happens, take care of mom."

"I promise." Miranda reassured Mandy. The promise was easy to make. Now that Andy was back in her life. She wasn't going anywhere.

Miranda watched as the nurses continued to roll Mandy down the corridor and around the corner, when the most heart wrenching sound caused her to turn. The dam had broken. Andy doubled over on the bed. The fear and dread that she had been holding in, so that she could be strong for her daughter, had burst out in a body shaking waves.

"Sssshhhh...sssshhhh. It'll be ok. She will be ok. She is a spectacular young lady. She's strong and brave. Nothing is going to happen to her. I'm here for you darling." Miranda reached to embrace Andy. Determined to absorb her pain.

Wrapping one arm around her waist to shore herself, Andy held up the other to keep Miranda at arm's length. Composing herself she said firmly, "I don't want us to have a misunderstanding, Miranda. You hurt me more than words could describe. Your accusation made me question everything I ever thought about you...about us. I understand now, that actually there is no us and probably never will be, because you are not capable of trusting."

Andy paused, stood up and took a deep breath. "However, right now, I need you here with me, because I wouldn't survive if I lost the two most important people in my life at the same time."

She walked to the window and stared out into the darkness for a long moment. With another shaky breath, she turned, her voice soft yet unfaltering when she continued.

"When the surgery is over and my daughter is alive, I want you gone. And I never want to see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**4.**

Many thoughts and emotions ran through Miranda in a split of second. From " _How dare she talk to me like that_ " to " _I can't lose her again_ ". Anger, disappointment, fear. Then finally determination. She would do anything to keep Andrea in her life. She would prove to Andrea that Miranda Priestly was capable of love and she could be trusted. She would prove to Andrea that they had a future - a happy future together. She would come up with a plan but for now she would be patient and follow Andrea's lead.

"Very well, Andrea. As you wish." Miranda straightened her back and stepped back from Andy. "I think I need a coffee now."

Probably due to her pain filled, hazy state, old habits kicked in and Andy fumbled to stand. "Yes. Of course. There is a Starbucks not far from here."

Miranda rolled her eyes and put her hand on Andy's shoulder, making her sit back down. "For God's sake Andrea. What do you think you're doing? You are not my assistant anymore. Despite common belief, I'm quite capable of getting my own coffee."

Miranda was walking back from the cafeteria, with two cups of coffee in hand, when she ran into Grace. The doctor looked disheveled, and was agitatedly talking on her cell.

"I don't care. We need that blood now...Look I have a seventeen year old girl in the operating room who is going to die if she doesn't get a transfusion…Fine!"

Forcefully ending the call, Grace leaned against the wall and muttered "Shit."

"Grace?" Miranda ventured. Normally she would have minded her own business, and kept on walking, but this could be about Amanda.

"Miranda." The doctor acknowledged the editor's presence with a sigh.

"What happened? I heard part of your conversation. Was it about Amanda?"

"You know I can't answer that question." Grace hedged. "I can only give details on a patient's status to family members."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Miranda countered, her ire rising. If this was about Amanda, she needed to know. "Perhaps you should have thought about patient confidentiality when you decided to have a telephone conversation in the hallway!"

Grace reddened slightly, but refused to answer.

Realizing that she would get nowhere by attacking Grace, Miranda changed tactics.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know how I can get. Amanda means everything to Andrea. It would just devastate her if anything happened to her daughter. Please. Tell me what's going on."

Grace looked heavenward, internally grappling with her decision. "I really shouldn't be telling you this but unfortunately, Mandy has a very rare blood type and someone made a mistake with the MSBOS." At Miranda's puzzled expression Grace clarified, "The maximum blood order schedule. The MSBOS defines the number of units that we should keep on hand to satisfy the needs of patients undergoing specific procedures. I don't know how it happened, and trust me there will be hell to pay when I do find out, but apparently we don't have enough of Mandy's needed supply on hand, so I've been calling around to different hospitals and laboratories. That was a call back that you just overheard actually. No luck so far. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Grace pushed herself off the wall and grimaced. "Please don't tell any this to Andy. I'll speak to her if I have too, but we are working on a solution. I've still got more avenues to check and I'm heading down to our own transfusion laboratory now, to see what progress they've made."

Grace hurried down the corridor, the cell on her ear once again.

"What's her blood type?" Miranda called after the doctor.

"AB RH-null."

By the time Miranda got back to Mandy's room, Andy was in a bit better shape. She was sitting on the couch, the earlier crying still evident on her face but she seemed calmer. She offered a weak smile and gestured to the empty space next to her.

"Sit with me?"

Miranda handed her one of the cups and settled next to the younger woman without a word. They each sipped their beverages, none too eager to break the silence.

"You don't have to worry about Cassidy. Mandy is a good kid. She will cherish your daughter." Andy eventually said.

"Did you know about them?"

"No. Mandy usually has no secrets. I'm not sure why she kept this from me."

"Surely you're not surprised, Andrea? We…you and I…have a history and not an agreeable one if I must say. I understand why the girls were reluctant to share their relationship with us. I'm not saying I agree with how they handled this but I definitely understand."

Andy nodded.

"How come you haven't asked me yet?"

"Asked you what?" Miranda queried. Not quite sure what Andy was talking about.

"About Mandy."

"This is not the right time to pry. Besides she is my daughter's girlfriend. I believe I know the best person who can enlighten me."

"She was a street kid who stole my Ipod." Andy said frankly.

Miranda's eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

"Almost five years ago I was in the park. I'd just finished my run and I'd sat down on a bench and put my Ipod next to me. She casually walked up to the bench, grabbed the device and took off running. So of course, I took off after her. I'd almost caught up to her when she collapsed to the ground. At first I thought she was acting, so I shook her, and demanded that she get up."

Andy leaned forward and buried her face into her palms. Miranda considered reaching out to her. She hated seeing Andy like this. She just wanted to pull her into a hug and comfort her. But she wisely thought better of it.

"She wasn't acting." Miranda said instead.

"No. She wasn't acting. We ended up here. I was holding her hand, pretending that I was her legal guardian and listened to the ER doctor's diagnosis. A possible serious heart condition, although they'd need a specialist's feedback to confirm. Fortunately, I happened to know the best one. One who owed me a favor."

"Tracey Hart."

"Yes. She has been treating Mandy since then. We were able to avoid surgery at first, however it was obvious from the very beginning that everything Tracey did was just a temporary solution. And now here we are." Andy said looking around dully.

"She was just a twelve year old, scrawny little girl. Her grandmother, who had raised her had passed away and she'd run away from the foster home she'd been placed in. I had to help her. I just couldn't let her...you know. Tracey helped too. She's a very influential person. She helped me a lot with Child Protection Services."

Tracey again. The jealousy that flared through her was unfamiliar. Miranda couldn't recall the last time she felt something like that. She never felt connected enough to feel possessive of any of her husbands or lovers. Until today. Until Andrea. The way Andrea's voice softened at the mention of Tracey Hart suggested that they might share more than a friendship. Didn't Amanda claim that there was no one else for Andrea? But then again, she was just a kid, what would she know about Andrea's love interests? After all Miranda never introduced her affairs to the twins. Not as if there had been any in the last five years anyway.

A light touch on her thigh brought her attention back to Andy. The younger woman misunderstood her frown and was trying to clear the air.

"As I told you before. Mandy is a good kid. Very intelligent and compassionate and has the heart of gold. She won't be a bad influence on Cassidy. You don't have to worry."

Miranda squeezed the hand resting on her leg and noted with a slight smile that it wasn't pulled away.

"I wasn't worried, Andrea. I'm a good judge of character and I found Amanda a very delightful young lady."

Silence settled again. Fingers entwined. Andy eased closer to the editor and they sat like that, shoulder to shoulder, as the hands of the clock on the wall slowly turned, marking the passage of time.

Andy turned toward Miranda. "Miranda…I…"

She didn't get to finish because the door opened and Grace poked her head in, the wide grin on her face indicating that she brought good news. "All went well. She will be brought back here soon. I have to run, just wanted to give you the heads-up."

Grace winked at them and disappeared.

Andy sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears of relief watered her eyes, as she pulled Miranda into an impulsive hug.

"She's all right. Thank God. She's all right." Andy mumbled, pressing herself closer to the editor.

Her breath tickled the sensitive skin on Miranda's neck and the older woman felt the surge of desire in the pit of her stomach. She inhaled deeply and gently extricated herself from the embrace. Placing her palms against the younger woman's pale, tear streaked cheeks she leaned in and captured her trembling lips with her own.

The kiss ended before it had even started and Miranda was on her feet looking down at the stunned journalist.

"Looks like my duty is over. Good bye, Andrea."


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

"She kissed me."

Andy's quiet words were barely audible but it didn't escape her company's attention. She was sitting in Grace's office, where the three of them - Tracey was there too - were sipping their coffees and trying to get over their collected exhaustion. After Mandy had been settled in her room, Andy had sat next to her for hours, waiting for her to open her eyes. When it finally happened - only for a few seconds - Grace was able to convince the young mother to leave her daughter's side to take a break.

"She kissed me and then she left." Andy whispered again and starred into her mug, as if the brown beverage held the answers to all the mysteries of the universe.

Grace and Tracey shared a knowing glance. They were aware of their friend's feelings toward the white haired editor and although they did not agree with it they still supported her.

"And why would she do such a thing...?" asked Tracey carefully.

"I sent her away."

"You did?" Tracey was unable to mask the surprise that slipped into her voice.

"She accused me of having an affair with her daughter...with Cassidy. I have no idea where that came from. But before I could defend myself, I received the call about Mandy and our argument was momentarily forgotten." Andy placed her mug on the side table and pulled her legs up, resting her head on her knees. "She was so sweet and caring. When she held me in her arms I felt loved. I felt that after years of hopeless yearning, I'd finally found my safe harbour. And when she kissed me it went beyond my imagination."

Now Tracey was getting confused. "Yet you sent her away."

"I was hurting and I wanted to hurt her. Thinking that my pain would feel less somehow. I regretted it the moment I said it but by the time I'd found enough courage to apologize she was gone."

"She just did what you'd told her to do." Tracey said, fully understanding what had transpired.

Andy jumped up and started to pace in the small office.

"She never listens to anyone. Why now? Her timing for finally respecting someone's wishes sucks. SUCKS!" Her voice rose with every word. "You know what? It's better this way. She can leave, I don't care. She truly believed that there was something between Cassidy and me. How could she accuse me of that? It clearly shows that she doesn't know me at all."

Andy was nearly shouting now, still pacing up and down. Tracey grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the couch.

"Calm down, Andy." she said firmly "You are driving yourself into a panic attack again." she added more gently.

Andy leaned back and took several deep breaths. "You're right. I'm sorry. I can't fall apart. Not now."

Tracey patted her shoulder.

"Look. I'm not an expert at relationships," she said earning an unladylike snort from Grace, who sat at her desk reading documents, "but I know one thing for sure. That dragon of yours loves you. I saw the two of you together and it was obvious even to me. She accused you of something very terrible, yes. However, put yourself in her place for a moment. Imagine that somehow you come across information that made you suspect that Grace was having an affair with Mandy. What would your first reaction would be?"

"That was a nice one honey." Grace said without looking up the charts she was studying. "According to your Aunt Helen, I'm already a cradle robber anyway." she added teasingly, referring to their twenty plus age difference.

"You know what I mean." shrugged Tracey, looking intently at Andy. "So?"

The brunette didn't seem convinced. "But she left me. She would have stayed if she'd loved me."

"She respected you and your wish. From Miranda Priestly, that's almost like a confession of love. That, and the fact that she saved Mandy's life."

"Trace..." hissed Grace, "We promised."

"No. You promised. I didn't."

Andy froze in place. What did Tracey just say? Miranda saved Mandy's life? When? How?

Tracey held Andy's hand and slowly started to explain.

"Grace did indeed promise Miranda that she would keep her involvement a secret. I on the other hand didn't and honestly I would share it with you even if I did. You two are wasting time...time that runs faster than we would feel comfortable with. You have been waiting for her for the last five years and I bet she's been doing the same. You shouldn't blow this off out of some sense of pride, or a false sense of integrity. Miranda donated blood during the surgery and with that she saved Mandy's life. She was a godsend Andy. I'm not sure what we would have done without her."

Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She saved my daughter."

"She did."

"She didn't say a word."

"She was very firm with her instructions not to tell you about it." Grace joined in the conversation. "I agree with Trace... that woman loves you Andy, but she is a stubborn, proud woman. She is trying to protect her heart and also she believes that what she's doing is the best for you too."

There was a light knock on the door and at Grace's invitation Cassidy stepped into the office, holding a tray of Starbucks coffee. She looked worriedly at them noticing the seriousness on their faces.

"Good morning. Is everything all right with Mandy? I couldn't get in to her room because of the guard."

Grace knitted her eyebrows together. "Guard?"

Cassidy glanced at Andy questioningly. "Mom didn't tell you? She was worried about the paparazzi last night, so she arranged around the clock security for Mandy. Apparently, only the doctors and nurses can go in to her room and the ones you give permission to."

Andy slowly shook her head. A guard? This whole situation was becoming more and more surreal.

"Well yeah...you know mom. She called me last night and told me about Mandy's surgery. So she told me not to come back last night. Said I should come in the morning, since you'd be all worn out and I would be like the fresh cavalry."

Cassidy looked around and then addressed Andy again.

"By the way where is she? I brought coffee for you guys."

"She's not here. She left the hospital around four in the morning. I assumed she drove home." Andy said, surprised.

"No. She didn't come home. Her room was empty this morning, the bed undisturbed and the Porsche wasn't in the garage."

Andy paled and grabbed her phone. She tried to dial Miranda's old number but her hands were shaking so badly she dropped the cell. Cassidy dialled from her own phone, lifting it to her ears.

In the silent room they all heard clearly when the call went directly to voicemail.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"Miranda Priestly's office, Melina speaking. How may I help you?"

"Is she in?" Getting no immediate answer, Andy impatiently repeated the question. "Miranda. Is she in?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Andrea Sachs and I really need to speak to Miranda. Please let her know that I'm…"

"Oh my god. Oh my god." You are actually exist." Melina's excited shrill echoed through the line making Andy jump.

"Um…pardon me?" was all Andy could think to say.

"Ms. Sachs, for the last five years, the number one rule for all of Miranda's assistants was to notify her ASAP if…sorry…when you called. She made it clear that any procrastination would mean a ticket to the unemployment office. Although we'd heard stories about you, as the years came and went we started to question your existence. And now you are calling. Wow!" Melina who had been prattling on excitedly, seemingly without even take a breath, suddenly deflated. "Oh, but this is terrible. Unfortunately, she's not in. She sent an email last night to clear her schedule for the rest of the week. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Andy ended the call and flopped down on the couch. "She's not at Runway."

Andy and Cassidy had gone up to Mandy's room after not reaching Miranda in Grace's office and had finally tried the office, after more attempts to reach Miranda on her cell and at her house had failed.

Cassidy, who was sitting next to Mandy's bed, looked up, her face reflecting the same concern as Andy's. "This is so out of character. I mean Mom, acting like this." She narrowed her eyes as a thought entered her mind. "What happened between the two of you?"

"I..." Andy's eyes fell to the corner of the couch and a small black object that was stuck between the cushions caught her attention. A cell phone. She touched the screen and it came alive. The smiling face of Cassidy and Caroline greeted her. Miranda's phone. It wasn't turned off, so Miranda must have forwarded her calls to voicemail. Probably because she hadn't wanted it to ring while in the hospital.

Andy's fingers were absentmindedly playing with the phone when a notification popped up. _GPS Vehicle Tracking. Update recommended._

Andy's heart thrummed as an idea came to her "Cass."

"Hmm?"

"Does your mom have a GPS in her car?"

"Shit. I totally forgot. Two years ago GPS was installed in both of our cars. We can track down the Porsche."

Andy had already tapped on the application, looking for the information. It was a relatively simple, user friendly app, so she easily got through.

She stared at the screen disbelievingly. The Porsche was still in the hospital's parking lot.

"Stay here." She jumped up and stormed out of the room almost knocking over Tracey and Grace who were about to enter.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Tracey called after her.

"She's still here!" Andy exclaimed without slowing down.

She run to the parking lot where they had parked the car last night. Getting closer she halted her steps, scared of what she might find.

That was when she saw the unmoving figure of the editor in the driving seat, the colourless skin of her beautiful face, her closed eyes.

Oh dear God, No! Andy's heart skipped a beat. What the hell happened!

Andy tore the door open, fear crawling up her spine.

Was Miranda breathing?

Andy, leaned in, tentatively touching the editor's face.

Thank God. The skin was smooth and warm under her finger tips.

Miranda stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. She seemed disoriented, as she looked at Andy.

"Andrea?" she asked groggily, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Oh sweetheart." A relieved cry ripped from Andy. She palmed Miranda's face and brought their foreheads together. As relief washed through her, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, the salty drops run freely down her face, wetting the editor's dry lips.

Miranda more alert now and noticeably aware of her surroundings, lifted her arms and instinctively hugged the younger woman. Despite their uncomfortable position their bodies melted, time slowed, then entirely stopped. The outer world faded away and for a moment only the two of them existed in an unspoken agreement of peace and commitment.

"I believe I fell asleep in the car." Miranda finally said, breaking the silence with a hoarse voice.

"I believe you did, sweetheart." Andy reluctantly pulled back from the embrace and squatted next to the car. Resting her palms on the editor's thighs, she searched tired, blue eyes. "What happened?"

Miranda closed her eyes, as if trying to shield herself from the intensity of Andy's questioning glance. However, her hands sneaked under the younger woman's palms and she huddled their fingers together.

"I...I don't know."

"I assume Miranda just ignored the doctor's order to drink extra fluids and eat something after the blood donation." a third voice joined their conversation.

Miranda's eyes shot open and she glared at the lanky doctor behind Andy. Tracey. Again.

The doctor smiled sweetly at the editor and reached for her wrist, checking her pulse.

"After a blood donation some people can feel light headed or extremely tired. It is highly recommended to rest, drink and eat after the procedure. Sometimes it's worth it to listen to your doctor, Miranda."

"Aren't you needed somewhere else, doctor?" Miranda snarled and forcefully tore her hand away. "I'm fine. Now let me go. Both of you."

The sudden change in the older woman's demeanour didn't surprise Andy. It was part of the editor's personality. She knew that Tracey's presence also didn't help, as Miranda was always collected and strong in public, and being seen as weak was out of question. What she didn't recognize was the pure jealousy aimed at Tracey.

However the good doctor knew perfectly well what the source of Miranda's hostility was. She smiled jovially and stepped back from the car. "All right. I see you don't need any medical help, Miranda. I know I'm repeating myself but I'll tell you anyway. Drink. Eat. Rest. And - she added with a grin - don't be jealous. We are just good friends with Andy. My wife and I consider her family." She squeezed Andy's shoulder. "Take her home. Both of you need some rest. We'll take care of Mandy while you're away. Don't worry."

Andy nodded, her eyes never leaving the editor's.

Miranda's face had turned crimson at the mention of jealousy and her pursed lips expressed her disapproval. "What a ridiculous idea." she huffed. Straightening her back she pulled completely back from Andy and reached for the car key.

A gentle touch halted her motion.

"I'm driving you home." said Andy firmly, ready to argue with the older woman.

However, no resistance came. Miranda eased herself into the passenger's seat without a word, leaned back, and was asleep within seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"Acceptable." Miranda took a bite of her vegetable omelette and hummed appreciably. When she had finished her shower and gone to the kitchen, wearing only her well-worn grey bathrobe, Andy had presented her with a delicious breakfast.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." answered Andy, digging in to her own portion of eggs. "Sally will be thrilled that the great Miranda Priestly found her Michelin star breakfast edible." she added teasingly.

Miranda just shrugged in response and reached for her coffee. "As I said. Acceptable."

Andy smiled and rolled her eyes at the older woman's antics.

"Sally's place is right next to the penthouse. I'm kinda addicted to their breakfast stuff." She looked at Miranda. "You can ask you know. About the penthouse. I know you must be wondering how I can afford living there."

"I didn't want to pry. However, I wouldn't object if you volunteered the information." Miranda said, covering her smile with the napkin, as she wiped her mouth delicately.

"The penthouse is not mine. Mandy and I are just tenants there. Actually not really tenants because I don't pay a rent."

Miranda raised an eyebrow waiting for the explanation. She felt that whatever it could be, that she wouldn't like it. And she didn't.

"The penthouse belongs to a close friend. She doesn't use it, so she kindly let us to move in."

"Let me guess. Tracey Hart." Miranda neatly folded the napkin and rested it on the table.

"Whatever you think it is, I can assure you that it's not." Andy hastened to clarify.

"And what exactly should I assume Andrea. A wealthy, openly gay woman offers you an expensive penthouse to live in. I believe any of my assumptions would hit the mark. Don't you agree?"

"Careful Miranda. Your last unfounded accusation got you into trouble before. I helped Tracey out in a very delicate situation. A situation that could have ended her whole career. She felt that she was in my debt, so when we needed a place to stay she offered and I accepted."

"One should always repay their debts, shouldn't they. This is what your whole domestic angel thing is about now, isn't it? You think you owe me for saving your daughter."

Andy blushed and avoided looking at Miranda. Miranda sipped her coffee without a word, her face impassive, showing no emotion. Her appetite long gone, she pushed the plate away and stood.

"I see. I don't want or need your gratitude Andrea."

Andy rose from the table as well. "That is not yours to decide. You can't order me to ignore what you have done for my daughter. You saved her life and for that I'll be grateful, whether you want it or not."

"If that's all you can offer, I'm not interested." Miranda paused than added with a sneer, "Actually there isn't anything you have I would interested in…ever. Now do both of us a favor and leave." She flicked her hand dismissively toward Andy. "That's all."

"No, that's not all. I know you do care, Miranda. Don't pretend that you don't. Last night you chose me over the Book. I doubt that happened before."

"Don't flatter yourself, Andrea. My daily routine has changed over the years. The Book might not be as important anymore."

"Oh please, Miranda. Runway is your life that would never change. Yet you made your assistant clear your schedule for the rest of the week. Why?"

"Don't read too much into it, Andrea. I had a difficult few days. I deserve a little break. Clearing my schedule has nothing to do with you or this unfortunate situation. Now excuse me but I'm tired and this conversation bores me to tears. You know the way out."

Miranda rounded the table and started to walk past Andy.

"Now wait a minute!" Anger flared and Andy grabbed Miranda's wrist stopping her. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Let. Me. Go." hissed Miranda, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"No. Not until we clear things up, Miranda. Tell me you don't care. Tell me that you haven't been waiting for me for the last for five years. Waiting for me to call you. Waiting for me to show up at your office or here at your door. Tell me you haven't been thinking of me."

Andy took a hold on the older woman's bathrobe pushing her backwards. Miranda's back hit the wall. She tried to move away but Andy's fists on her chest held her in place.

The brunette stepped closer, pressing the editor against the wall with her body now. Releasing her hold on the robe, her fingers straightened and her palms covered Miranda's full breasts.

Miranda suppressed a moan, her nipples tightening painfully. She shifted and with that the younger woman's thigh slide between her legs and this time her deep intake of breath was audible.

"Tell me you haven't missed me." whispered Andy. The anger that she felt before had disappeared and all that she could think of now was how heavenly the editor smelled and how badly she wanted her. "Tell. Me."

"Tell you what, Andrea? What do you want to hear? That since Paris, no day has passed without you invading my thoughts? That I almost died when I thought you'd had an affair with my daughter? That I'm in love with you but I would rather never have you, than have to go through losing you again?"

Stunned by the editor's unexpected declaration Andy stepped back, dropping her arms. She studied Miranda trying to figure out the truth behind the angry words.

"You love me?" Andy asked tentatively.

"I do damn it. Damn you." Miranda launched forward and pressed her lips to Andy's. The kiss was rough, possessive. She bit the brunette's lower lip, pulling on it hard with her teeth. Her tongue plunged firmly inside a warm and welcoming mouth - claiming, conquering.

"Well, well, well. Now I know why you ignore my calls mon chéri. Isn't she a bit too young for you?"

Both of them froze and turned toward the voice. Andy recognized the elegant, petit woman standing at the door instantly.

Jacqueline Follet.


	9. Chapter 9

jibbsfanatic93: thank you for the expression „french skunk" I'm borrowing it

 **9.**

Miranda's hair was tousled, her lips were swollen and her nipples hard as a rock. She was so keyed up, the unmistakable smell of arousal hung in the air. If that woman hadn't interrupted them she would be still kissing her Andrea. She would be inside her, claiming her. She would be showing her how much she missed her. She would...What the hell was this woman doing here anyway? Miranda took a deep calming breath and not releasing the brunette, addressed the intruder.

"Jacqueline. What are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

"Ma petite chérie. I saw you in the papers. They said something about you being in the hospital. I was so worried." Jacqueline reached out to touch Miranda, but changed her mind seeing the hostile facial expression.

"My well-being is not your concern. I'm asking again. How did you get in?"

"How can you say that, Miranda? After what happened between us? You're acting so cold. I don't understand." Jacqueline wiped an imaginary tear, held up a key and said with feigned hurt. "When you gave me your key, I thought it meant that I could come and go. And now you question me. I don't deserve this."

Andy narrowed her eyes at the sight of the key. There was a small blue Swarovski crystal attached to it. It was Andy who had made it when she was Miranda's assistant, because the color reminded her of her boss' eyes. The French woman was undoubtedly lying.

Miranda shook her head. A headache was forming in the back of her skull. That woman was telling lies and interfering with her time with Andrea. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no us. Never has been. I don't quite understand the game you're playing but I'm warning you. You've overstepped your boundaries."

Miranda hung on to Andy, hoping the young brunette had faith in her and wouldn't believe the crazy French. To her utter fright, Andy withdrew from her arms and started to move toward the kitchen door.

"Andrea wait. Just remember what you said about unfounded accusations. Don't make the same mistake…Please." Miranda beseeched, reaching for the younger woman's hand.

Miranda heaved a sigh of relieve when her gesture wasn't rejected. Long strong fingers tangled with hers and she squeezed them thankfully.

Andy leaned closer and whispered into her ear, loud enough for Jacqueline to overhear, "It'd better be good, Priestly. If you want to make me jealous you must try harder. You should come up with something classier than this French skunk."

Miranda chuckled and caressed Andy's face with her fingertips. "Oh darling, you scared me for a moment. I thought you were leaving me. Again."

"How could I leave after your heartfelt, romantic love confession?" came the cheeky response. "I've just had enough of this woman and wanted to see her out."

Andy caught the wandering hand that was still mapping her face and breathed gentle kisses on the fingertips. Looking deeply to each other's eyes, they totally ignored Jacqueline.

The French woman puckered her brows, confused about the whole situation. What did this child call her? A skunk? It didn't sound like a compliment but no matter how hard she thought, her vocabulary failed her. And how dare they ignore her like that? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. When she'd seen the pictures a few hours ago on Page Six - Miranda hugging her old assistant in a hospital's parking lot - she knew she'd have to act quickly. She wasn't aware that she'd been deluding herself with false hopes since the night Miranda had felt lonely enough to accept her dinner invitation. Despite their rocky past, Miranda had been charming and Jacqueline had flattered herself into thinking that she might have a chance at winning the influential editor's heart, or at least her gorgeous body. She didn't get that it was a one-time deal that ended at the door of the townhouse, when she received polite air kisses from the editor. Jacqueline really believed that she still stood a chance, so she'd hurried to Runway just to find out that Miranda wouldn't be in for the rest of the week and that most likely she was at home. The second assistant was new enough to share information she was supposed to keep confidential and dumb enough to fall for the French woman's glamour. Her dumbness resulted in Jacqueline getting the key to the townhouse and her showing up there unannounced. What she found there was sobering. The deep connection between Miranda and that girl was obvious. The way they looked at each other, as if they were in their own world, the palpable passion, the possessive yet gentle embrace they held, all were clear signs of how impossible Jacqueline's mission was. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her from launching one last verbal attack.

"Miranda, you can't be serious. This girl is half your age. A no-name, ex-assistant. What can she possible offer you?"

"That's none of your business, Jacqueline. However, I'll do you a favor and explain it one last time. Slowly, so you can understand. There was not, is not, and will not be anything on personal level between you and me. Actually, considering your delusional behavior, I seriously doubt there will be any kind of relationship. Now leave." Seeing that the woman didn't move she added a frostily, "That's all."

"Yes, Mrs. Follet. That's all. Miranda and I have a very important matter to attend to and we don't need a kibitzer for that."

"Andrea. Kibitzer? Seriously." snickered Miranda.

"What. I'm a journalist. I know big words." grinned Andy and pulled the editor even closer. "And just for the record I'm good at other things too."

Miranda blushed and hid her face in the crack of Andy's neck. "You are impossible darling."

"That's sickening. The two of you." spat Jacqueline, venom coloring her voice. "I'm out of here."

Jacqueline, still didn't move waiting for a miracle, but no reaction other than a dismissing wave from Miranda came and the French woman finally understood that she'd not only lost the battle but the war as well. With one last disbelieving glance at the couple, she turned and left, utterly defeated.

Andy smiled gently at Miranda. The editor even though tired and wearing no make-up, looked as beautiful as ever. Andy's heart skipped a beat and she was overflown with love and tenderness.

"I love you." she pressed her lips to the editor's.

Their second kiss was so different from the first one. There was no anger, no possession just pure delicate emotions. They bared their souls through the kiss, leaving no questions, no doubts about where this was leading.

Before things could get too heated, Andy pulled back.

"Let's get you into bed sweetheart. We have to go back to the hospital soon."

Miranda nodded. The blood loss, the emotional rollercoaster they'd been riding for the past few hours had taken its toll. She was exhausted.

"All right darling. But don't forget that important matter you'd mentioned. I intend to collect...with interest."

Miranda headed upstairs tugging the laughing brunette behind her.

"Oh and remind me later that I have a stupid assistant to fire."


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

 _5 years later_

The wedding was a small and intimate event, held in the backyard of the townhouse, without the press in attendance, only family and close friends. After the ceremony, the newlyweds left for their honeymoon and the guests disappeared soon after.

Andy sighed and snuggled close to Miranda, resting her head on the older woman's chest. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Indeed. And our girls were stunning. I'm so proud of them." Miranda said, resting her head gently on top of Andy's.

"They are young and happy. Sometimes it happens you know...Sometimes first love blooms into something deeper and more meaningful, that lasts forever. They were lucky to find each other early in their lives."

Miranda pulled back slightly and looked down at Andy. The brunette seemed so deep in thought and sadness ghosted her face.

"Do you regret it?" asked the editor.

"Regret what?"

"That we never got married?"

"Well...you never proposed."

"Me. Why me?" Miranda furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head questioningly.

"According to the press, you were…are my sugar mamma…You should have proposed to me." came the cheeky response, that made Miranda laugh out loud.

"I should have...shouldn't I?" There was a moment of silence. "Would you have said yes?"

"You really have to ask?"

Miranda just shrugged.

Andy reached out and gently brushed the editor's hair from her forehead. Pressing a lingering kiss on her lips she whispered. "Miranda. Our relationship is rock solid. You love and respect me, I feel safe with you. I never doubted that your priority now is our family...us…Do I think that a piece of paper would add to our relationship? No. Would I like to be your wife anyway? Yes. Unlike you, I have never been married before but I understand your concerns. You had unpleasant experiences."

"You don't understand Andrea. My concern is not because of my bad experiences. I was worried that seeing all my failed marriages, you wouldn't want to tie the knot with me. I knew from the very beginning that a marriage with you would have been different. I knew that it would have meant forever."

Miranda stood, walked to her desk, and searched for something in the drawer. When she turned to face Andy there was a small black velvet box in her hand.

"Well then...I should have been braver...I suppose."

Gracefully she got down on her knees next to the couch and held the box out for Andy to take.

Andy opened the box and eyed the content for a brief second, when she looked up her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh my god. When…How?"

"The day Amanda was released from the hospital."

"But...that was..."

"Yes. Five years ago." Miranda took the ring out of the box and put it on Andy's finger. She softly kissed the brunette's knuckles and added dryly. "It's a good thing that Cartier never goes out of use..."

 **THE END**


End file.
